Their Missing Stories 1: Surprise Epidemic
by kyazj
Summary: The convent is being flooded with rumors about a horrible epidemic that's sweeping the country.This illness effects the lungs and suffocates a person to death.It seems like nonsense, at first. But soon people begin saying that Rosette's caught a bad case of it and may not survive. Chrono and Rosette must find the answers to the mysterious rumors before they become more than gossip.


"YOU DID IT AGAIN?!" I could hear Sister Kate bellow through my plugged ears. She stood behind her desk, her hands tightly clenched into fists and her eyes burning with anger. I timidly removed my fingers and gave a weak smile.

"Yes, ma'm. Should I get started on my apologies, then?" I asked, eager for a reason to leave. We'd already had so many conversations like this that there really was no need to repeat them. Sister Kate sensed my desperation for escape and hardened her glare.

"I don't know why we put up with you, Sister Rosette. I am expecting better on your next mission. If these disasters keep up we may have to suspend you," she explained harshly. Suspension? My heart froze at the thought and my mouth opened without my consent.

"But you can't do that! I have to find my brother!" I blurted. Sister Kate's face stayed passive and she completely ignored my comment.

"If that is all, Sister Rosette, then you are free to go. I believe you have quite a few apologies to write," she coldly reminded me. I glared at her as I spun on my heel and darted across the room. I forcefully yanked the door open and then slammed it shut behind me. Chrono jumped from the sudden bang. He was right where I had left him, right where I knew he would be: patiently waiting for me outside Sister Kate's office. He pushed off the wall opposite the door I had just emerged from; the wall he had been resting against while waiting for me. His mouth was turned down and his luminous red eyes looked at me with pity.

"Guess that didn't go well, did it?" he asked quietly. I stomped past him, heading in the direction of my room. I could hear his quiet footfalls behind me as he lengthened his stride to keep up with my aggravated march.

"Not at all. I have five apologies to write. Five! All because I crashed into a department store!" I cried over my shoulder. Chrono gave a small sigh.

"Maybe if you weren't such a reckless driver-" That's all he managed to get out before I spun around and pulled his cheeks with all my might.

"Chrono, don't be such a pill. Dry up and deal with it!" I growled at him.

"Sthorry! Sthorry!" he whimpered. I let go of his face and continued to storm down the hall.

"Maybe you should drive once in a while if you have a problem with it! It's not as easy as it looks! And we always complete the mission. I don't understand why Sister Kate has to make such a big deal out of a little car crash!" I complained as I turned to open my door. The second the door was open I was attacked. Silver hair flew before my eyes and arms wrapped around me.

"Rosette!" Azmaria cried as she squeezed me tight, her head resting against my chest.

"Geez, Az! You scared me half to death!" I muttered as I returned her hug. She let me go and backed away enough to let us pass into the room.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad your back!" she explained, beaming at me. Chrono and I filed into the room and Azmaria sat on the bed next to where I had set my suitcase when we had first gotten back from our mission. Chrono pulled the chair that sat in the corner of my room next to the bed as I popped open my suitcase and began to take out the few things I had shoved inside. Its only contents were my nightgown, a second outfit, and the necessities (i.e. toothbrush, hairbrush, ect.).

"So how was the mission? I'm so upset I couldn't come with!" Azmaria stared at me, her eyes shimmering with interest.

"Well..." I started.

"Another building fell victim to Rosette," Chrono sighed. I flashed him an irritated glare as Azmaria gave a gasp and stared at him.

"Again?" she asked quietly.

"Again. It happens every time," he moaned.

"Every time?!" I repeated, my voice ringing in the small room. Chrono winced at my sudden reaction and Azmaria turned to me, a startled expression on her face.

"But, Rosette, you have to admit: it does happen a lot," she humbly pointed out. I violently shoved my nightgown into its respective drawer. I really didn't have a reply to that.

"I'm glad you two came back okay, though! Supposedly there's this awful epidemic going around. It's some sort of virus that weakens your lungs." Azmaria shuddered as she told us. Chrono and I exchanged confused glances.

"Since when? We haven't heard anything about it," I asked.

"I don't know, but a lot of people were talking about it yesterday. It's suppose to be pretty serious," Azmaria mumbled. She looked so upset and worried. I guess that would make sense; she is the virtue of charity. I rested my hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at me and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Az. This virus will pass and soon everything will be Jake again, 'kay?" I said. She smiled slightly and gave a tiny nod.

"Okay."

Azmaria left for choir practice a few minutes later with a smile on her face, though her eyes still held traces of worry.

"Don't worry about us, Azmaria! Really, everything is Jake," I comforted her as she hesitated in the doorframe. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. You two are too tough for some measly virus!" She left the room in a hurry, already late for her rehearsal. Chrono and I watched her go with smiles plastered on our faces. The second the sound of her pounding feet disappeared our faces fell and we exchanged panicked looks.

"Why haven't we heard about this virus?" I asked quietly as I closed the door. I heard Chrono readjust behind me in the wooden chair.

"I don't know. It's strange that we were in town and didn't hear a word about it," he whispered. His tone was distracted, as though his mind was wandering in search for something we had missed. I turned and met his contemplative eyes.

"You don't think..." I trailed off as my throat tightened. _You don't think Aion has something to do with this_ was where my thoughts were headed. Sensing my train of thought, Chrono shook his head.

"Aion is strong, but he wouldn't have this kind of power. I'm sure we're worrying for nothing. It's probably just some passing epidemic," he explained, though his eyes were still worried. I held his gaze, trying to decipher the meaning behind the shadows of anxiousness there. Suddenly his face split into a cheerful grin; the complete opposite of what it had been a second ago.

"Besides, shouldn't you start writing those apologies? You could be up all night working on them," he reminded me.

"Oh applesauce! That's right!"

"Wah! Rosette!" Chrono cried as I pulled the wooden chair, along with Chrono, to the corner of the room where my desk sat. He leapt off the chair just as I collapsed into it. I gave my fingers a quick flex as I thought about how to begin. Then, as the ideas began to flow, my fingers hit the keys of my typewriter.

"Do you want me to stay and keep you company?" I vaguely heard Chrono ask in the background of my typing.

"You don't have to. I can't imagine it'd be much fun for you," I replied loudly.

"It's not like I have much of anywhere else to go," he responded wistfully. I continued to type, unsure of how to answer. The silence between us was filled with the nonstop tapping of my fingers on the keys of my typewriter. After a pause long enough to make me think that perhaps he had decided to sneak out of my room (though this may have just been because of the discomfort I felt), Chrono finally spoke again.

"Besides, I'd much rather be here with you," he whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. I felt my cheeks redden slightly and stared more intently at the paper I was writing. His words filled my heart with glee, causing me to suppress the urge to turn around and hold him tight. I needed Chrono more than he needed me (which may be a bit of an exaggeration, considering I'm his life source). I needed him by my side, always, and hearing him say that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him made me soar. However, I've never been able to find the words to tell him all this. To explain to him just how important he is to me. I'm sure he knows, I mean he has to, right? After all we've been through together surely he knows how I feel? Sometimes I feel like we're so close we don't even need to speak to understand each other. Often times his actions and eyes are enough for me to fully know what he is trying to say or what he is thinking. Chrono is an open book to me, and I, I'm sure, am just as transparent to him. I finished my first apology and harshly pulled it out of the typewriter. I set it on the table beside me then carefully inserted the next blank piece of paper. I gave a sigh as I settled into a more slouched position in the chair.

"This will take all night," I moaned. I turned in my chair to face Chrono. He sat on the edge of my bed, staring out the window at the sky, where the sun was just beginning to set. It's orange light highlighted the contours of his face. His hair, a dark purple, had an orange tint in the fading light, and his sharp eyes seemed to soften as he took at the soothing scene.

"You know, it's totally Jake if you want to head to bed," I whispered in the silence, afraid to pull him out of his dazed state. He seemed so calm that I didn't want to drag him back into the hellish world we lived in. He continued to look out the window for a moment, his eyes staring into the beyond. Then he turned to me, a small smile on his face.

"I'm alright," he replied softly. I raised an eyebrow at him, my gaze intensifying. His smile became more sheepish and he held up his hands defensively.

"Really, Rosette, don't worry about me! I'm not tired at all, so-"

"But, Chrono, it can't be any fun just sitting there listening to me tap on some keys! And you weren't able to get much rest while we were on our mission, so you really ought to go to bed earlier tonight!" I explained as I stretched out my legs and arms in front of me.

"You didn't get much sleep either, Rosette," he replied, "I'd feel guilty leaving you here on your own. And I'm honestly not that tired!" I sighed and turned back to my typing, giving up on my attempts. If common sense wouldn't work than I wouldn't bother.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you're exhausted in the morning!"

The evening turned to night and the room soon got dark. We turned on the lights, of course, and I continued to type while Chrono daydreamed. We'd exchange a few words every now and then, mostly disagreements on whether or not he should go to bed. After what felt like an eternity of endless typing, I finished my five apologies and set them in a neat stack on my desk. I stood up and stretched.

"All right, I'm done!" I proclaimed as a small yawn escaped my lips. I turned to the bed, waiting for a reply from Chrono. I clenched my jaw as irritation swam through me. He was lying on my bed, head facing the windows, chest rising and falling in slow even breaths.

"Chrono! I told you, you should've gone to bed!" I cried as I approached him. As I stood over him my annoyance diminished. He was fast asleep, his face so relaxed that I couldn't muster the strength to wake him. My hand reached out and my fingers gently brushed his cheek. He looked even more like a child when he slept. But the way his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed ruined the illusion, and I knew full well that though he looked like a child, he was more mature than most adults I knew. He had suffered so much pain. I rested my hand on his face in a weak effort to calm his troubled mind and try to erase his bad dreams. As if in reply to my prayers, his eyelids stilled and his mouth, once a hard line, softened, his jaw falling limp.

"Sleep well, Chrono. I hope you have pleasant dreams," I whispered as I let go of his face.

The next morning I woke up to an empty room. I had decided not to move Chrono, afraid I would wake him. So I let him sleep on my bed. He didn't take up much space and so I slept beside him. However, when I awoke the bed was empty except for myself. He must have woken up before me, as he often did. I sat up and stretched then sleepily stumbled out of bed. The second I was on my feet there was a soft knock on my door.

"Coming," I mumbled as I shuffled across the room. I opened the door to find both Chrono and Azmaria waiting anxiously on the other side.

"Goodness! You sure were tired, Rosette!" Azmaria cried as I let them in.

"We tried to wake you up earlier..." Chrono trailed off as he and Azmaria exchanged a look before he continued. He turned to me with an intimidated smile.

"Let's just say that you're more frightening than most devil's I know when you're half asleep," he finished. I glared at him and attacked him with a fierce noogie, keeping his head in place with my arm tight around his neck.

"Why you!" I roared.

"Ow! Ow! Rosette!" he called out.

"Rosette! Um... um! We brought you breakfast!" Azmaria exclaimed in desperation to keep me from killing my partner. At the mention of food I immediately released Chrono, just like she knew I would.

"You did?"

"We did. It was Chrono's idea," she said, clearly trying to keep me from attacking him again. I beamed at the two of them as Azmaria set the tray I hadn't noticed before on my nightstand. Like a beast, I dove into the breakfast food. I practically inhaled the entire meal in about five minutes and downed the milk that came with it in a millisecond. Azmaria sat next to me on the bed and Chrono stood next to us. Both of them wore identical expressions of discomfort as they watched me eat.

"I guess the rumors are just rumors after all," I heard Azmaria breathe as I finished eating.

"What do you mean?" I asked through a stuffed mouth.

"Swallow first, Rosette," Chrono reminded me with a sigh. I swallowed then stuck my tongue out at him. I took in his disheveled appearance, most likely because he hadn't changed his clothes yet from yesterday. His braid was completely falling out and his long hair was coming loose everywhere.

"Come here, your hair is a mess," I told him. I scooted over so Chrono could sit between Azmaria and me on the bed.

"I'm sorry! I tried to braid it myself this morning, since you were still asleep. Is it really that bad?" Azmaria asked quietly. Oops.

"No! Not at all! You just need a little practice," I said frantically as guilt flooded my face. I undid the messy braid (that honestly looked more like a falling out ponytail), and combed my fingers through Chrono's hair, separating it into three parts.

"So, Azmaria, what was it you were saying about rumors?" I asked. Azmaria scooted around Chrono slightly so she could watch me braid as she began to explain her earlier comment.

"I had heard that you were sick with the virus," she whispered. My brows pulled together and I saw Chrono's back tense.

"The one you spoke about yesterday?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. They said it wasn't anything to bad, that you'd probably be better by tomorrow. I was so worried! I hurried to your room and ran into Chrono. I guess in my panic I never really did tell you what I'd heard. Sorry Chrono," she added.

"It's okay. She's obviously fine. Her appetite is proof of tha- Ow!" Chrono hollered as I yanked at his hair.

"Oops! Sorry," I apologized in a sickeningly sweet voice that made it clear I wasn't sorry at all. Azmaria's expression was becoming worried again. As she continued her story she watched Chrono and I with wary eyes.

"We came to wake you up and... it didn't go very well. So we ate and Chrono said we should bring you something to eat for when you woke up, since you were up so late working on those apologies." It was clear she was trying to give Chrono as much credit as possible. I turned and smiled at her, my fingers still in Chrono's hair.

"Thank you for worrying Az, but I feel perfectly healthy! I don't feel weak or sick at all," I told her. She gave a relieved smile, as though hearing me say it was just the proof she'd been waiting for. I finished the last few twists in Chrono's hair and tied it with the same yellow ribbon he always wore.

"And thank you, Chrono, for the food," I told him as I dropped his finished braid. He turned and smiled at me, the same cheerful smile that told me he understood just how thankful I really was.

"It's no big deal," he replied as our gazes met.

"So where do you think those rumors came from?" Azmaria asked. I tore my eyes away from Chrono's, feeling a little embarrassed. Luckily, with one look at Azmaria, I knew she hadn't fully grasped the moment Chrono and I had just had.

"I don't know, but it is very strange that people would spread such frightening rumors like that," I said, making it clear how much I didn't approve, "I should go out there and give those rumor spreading pills a piece of my mind!" Both Chrono and Azmaria looked at me with panic stamped on their faces. I leapt off the bed, causing them to tip over slightly at the sudden shift in weight.

"I'll teach them to start rumors about me! Just wait 'til I have at them! They'll be sorry they ever decided to doubt me!"

"Um, Rosette... What does that have to do with the rumors?" I ignored that comment made by Azmaria and stomped into the hall. I heard them rush to keep up with me.

"Rosette, this won't solve anything! I don't even know who was talking about it!" Azmaria cried, trying to bring me back. I heard Chrono sigh.

"Rosette," he called calmly, "Perhaps you should get dressed first." I froze in my tracks. I quickly looked down at my clothes and realized I was still in my nightgown. My face burned as pivoted around and rushed back into my bedroom, shutting the door with an echoing bang. I quickly changed into my blue uniform, cursing at my stupidity the whole time. I pulled open the door with twice as much vigor as the first time and stomped twice as loud down the hall.

"Rosette!" Azmaria wailed behind me.

"Don't worry, Azmaria. She won't actually do anything," Chrono reassured her.

"That's what you think!" I hissed. We turned a corner and I saw that at the end of the hall a clergy and nun were talking. I stalked over to them, flames burning in my eyes.

"Did you hear about Sister Rosette?" the nun asked. The monk gave a solemn nod.

"I did. I hope she recovers soon. I heard that that virus is a nasty one, and highly contagious too," the clergy replied.

"I hope that no one else gets it!" the nun answered, her voice shaking with panic.

"Hey!" I yelled. Or, at least, I meant to. As my mouth opened to holler at them my breath seemed to die in my throat. Dots began to dance before my eyes and as I tried to inhale no oxygen seemed to enter my lungs. My ears began to ring and I was quickly becoming lightheaded. What was happening to me? I barely felt my knees hit the hard wood and I could hardly hear Chrono's frightened cries. My eyes were quickly flooding with bursting black dots. I watched as Chrono and Azmaria's nervous faces came in and out of focus. My chest burned with the need for air, but for some reason I just wasn't able to fill them.

"Chrono," I tried to croak out through my breathless lips. The world began to darken and loose it's focus. The last thing I remember seeing before I fell into nothingness was Chrono's terrified face as he hollered my name.

My eyes fluttered open. I'm not sure how long it was, but the room I was in, a room in the infirmary, was lit only by a lamp when I awoke. I awoke to a blank white ceiling and warmth that wrapped around my left hand. My breath was raspy and frail, and I was terrified that even the slightest movement would bring back all the pain from earlier. Gingerly, I turned my head to see what it was that had my hand. I found Chrono by my side, his head resting on my mattress and his hand tightly clutching mine. He had fallen asleep waiting for me, just like last night... if it was last night. I gave his hand a small squeeze and, slowly and carefully, stroked the top of his head with my other hand. I smiled as his eyes gently fluttered open and gave his hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Chrono lurched upright, his hand tightening even more around my own.

"Rosette! Are you alright?" he asked, his voice worried and rushed. His eyes were dim in the lamplight, but I could tell they were shining with concern. I gave him the best smile I could manage, though I'm sure it looked weak.

"I feel perfectly fine," I said as I attempted to sit up.

"Rosette, don't!" Chrono begged, his free hand reaching for my shoulder and pushing me back down. He was now standing beside me, one hand tight in mine, the other restraining me.

"The doctor said that you shouldn't move to much. It'll put to much stress on your body and your lungs could give out again." Panic surged though me. My lungs? Did that mean...

"The rumors," I muttered. Chrono removed his hand from my shoulder and knelt next to me once again. His hand wasn't squeezing mine as tight as it had been before, but it was still there; a reassurance that he wasn't going to leave me.

"Yes," was all he said, his tone sad and worried.

"And Azmaria?"

"She was here for awhile. She fell asleep and Sister Claire carried her back to her room." I turned and stared back up at the ceiling.

"So I haven't been asleep very long, then?"

"No, only a few hours." There was a moment of silence as I took in the events that had occurred.

"What does it all mean?" I asked quietly, half to myself and half to Chrono.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "but something is for sure going on." I let out a small laugh.

"That doesn't help us figure out what is going on though." Another moment of silence, during which a thought popped into my head. A horrid thought that made my stomach tighten.

"Chrono?"

"Hm?"

"Did the doctors say... how long I'll be sick?" I asked, my hand twitching slightly in his. He knew what I meant and I knew that he understood exactly what I was thinking.

"A couple of days. He said you'll be better in no time," Chrono replied, his voice serious and strained, as though my thoughts were causing him physical pain.

"Is that the truth? Level with me, did he really say that or are you just trying to make me feel better?" I asked with a humorless laugh. He gave my hand a quick squeeze as he answered.

"It's the truth." And I believed him. I closed my eyes and felt his hand gently touch my forehead, checking for a fever. I slipped back into a dreamless sleep, my hand still tightly holding his.

The next time I opened my eyes it was during the day. I could still feel Chrono's hand in mine. I turned and found him watching me, from a chair by my bed. Someone must have brought it in for him while I was sleeping.

"Morning," he said softly as I smiled at him.

"Morning," I replied. I slowly began to sit up and this time Chrono didn't try and stop me.

"Careful," he murmured and put a protective hand on my shoulder. The movement caused me to become dizzy and short of breath, but I managed to make it into a sitting position.

"Thanks," I managed to whisper. He was watching me very carefully, his eyes panicked, as though he expected me to suddenly burst into flames.

"Rosette!" a familiar voice cried as the door to my hospital room swung open. Azmaria ran in, tears in her eyes, and headed straight for me. Chrono caught her by the arm before she could reach me.

"Azmaria, you have to be careful. This virus is contagious," he warned her. Azmaria froze on the spot, her tears gushing out and dripping down her face.

"But I... just really wanted to see Rosette," she sobbed. I gave her a smile.

"I'm doing fine Azmaria. Everything's Jake. But Chrono's right. You shouldn't come and see me while I'm sick." My voice turned serious and her eyes widened slightly.

"But Rosette-!"

"No buts, Az. I don't want you to get sick. Besides I have a job for you. I need you to listen for more rumors. Whenever you hear any give them to Chrono, okay?" She hesitated for a moment, but then gave a determined nod.

"Okay, I'll do it!" She tightened her hands into fists and she gave me a tearful smile.

"I have a job for you too," she declared.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. She beamed at me, her tears drying up.

"It's to get well soon! I'll be waiting for you, Rosette! So please, get better as fast as you can!" I grinned.

"Oh, Azmaria. I promise, I'll get better soon." Azmaria continued to grin as she backed slowly towards the door, reluctant to leave.

"Good! I'll see you soon, then," she said as she opened the door.

"Right. I'll be out of here before you know it!" She stepped into the hall, then, as if remembering something, she poked her head back into the room.

"And Chrono, you have a job too," she said.

"I do?" he responded with uncertainty.

"Mm-hm! The most important job. Take care of Rosette," she announced with a smile. Chrono returned the smile as he answered her, "Of course. That goes without saying." He tightened his grip on my hand as he said this, and Azmaria, content with his reply, ducked out of the room.

"She's been asking about you since this morning. We told her that it was too dangerous to let her visit. She must have managed to sneak in somehow," he explained. It was sad that I wouldn't be able to see Azmaria for a while, but I knew that she'd be fine. I couldn't risk her getting this virus, especially not with something suspicious going on in the convent. I turned and smiled at Chrono.

"At least I have you," I said. He grinned.

"I won't ever leave you," he replied. I met his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." At that moment my stomach let out an obnoxious growl. Chrono's grin widened and he gave a fake, agitated sigh.

"You can't go very long without food, can you?" he joked.

"Ha, ha. I didn't have lunch or dinner or breakfast! Of course I'm hungry!" He pulled a tray off the bedside table and set it on my lap.

"Here. Sister Mary delivered it not to long ago. It should still be warm." I reluctantly released his hand. I'd been holding his hand for so long that the air felt cold and my fingers ached when I moved them. But I didn't mind, I'd gladly have continued holding his hand forever. I ate my meal as quickly as usual, but Chrono didn't make any comments. He told me, instead, about how worried everyone was and how Mary, Claire, and Anna had all come to visit me several times, along with Sister Kate and Father Remington. I'd been asleep, unfortunately (or, perhaps, fortunately in Sister Kate's case), for all of them. I finished devouring my food as he was telling me this.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when I had emptied the tray. He set it back on the bedside table. I noticed my gun sitting there and thought how strange it was not to have it on my person. Chrono was watching me, and I gave him a bright smile to keep him from worrying.

"I'm Jake!" He gave me a skeptical look.

"Really! My chest doesn't hurt and neither does my head! I'm totally fine!" He leaned forward and pressed his hand to my forehead. I rolled my eyes at him as he pulled away.

"You still have a bit of a fever," he informed me, "You should take it easy."

"And do what? Chrono, I can't lie here sick. You know as well as I do that I need to be out there, doing something! We won't find Aion cooped up like this and we certainly won't get any closer to getting Joshua back," I ranted, "I need to get up. I'll go crazy just sitting here. I have to-" I stopped talking. My chest began to ache and burn and my head began to pound. I groaned and clutched at my chest.

"Rosette?!" Chrono cried in alarm.

"I'm fine," I forced out through my tightly pressed lips.

"Please Rosette, don't push yourself! If it hurts tell me. Pretending its not there won't make it go away," he told me. His face was right in front of mine; his panicked eyes staring into my own and his mouth was a hard line. I gave a feeble nod, my chest hurting far to much to speak. I swallowed a large breath of air and watched as Chrono's face relaxed a little, though he was still clearly worried. He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes watching me nonstop. I managed to press my lips into a smile, though my head still ached fiercely. He returned it with a halfhearted smile.

"You should get some rest," he said.

"But I'm not tired. There has to be something I can do. Some reports I could fill out or something!" I choked out. My voice was weak and raspy from the lack of oxygen. Chrono narrowed his eyes, his face completely no-nonsense.

"No, Rosette. What you need to do is what Azmaria asked you to do. Your job is to get better, remember? Don't worry about anything else until you've finished the task at hand." He patted my arm as he said this, trying to console me. He knew just how desperate I was to do what I could. It was a habit of mine, always being in the action. I had a problem with sitting still. Being patient was not one of my strengths. Chrono knew that, seeing as he knew practically everything about me. I sighed and my fingers twirled the sheet I was lying under. I knew he was right, I should be focusing on recovering since that's what I promised Azmaria I'd do.

"I'm still not tired, though," I murmured. I sounded like a child. It wasn't fair to make Chrono sit here and watch me sleep. Even though I was, in truth, feeling more than a little sleepy, I didn't want to tell him that. I couldn't make him worry about me any more than he already was. He gave me a dubious look and I looked down at my fingers that were playing with the sheet.

"You're not going to get better if you don't let your body rest," he said. I sighed and laid back down on my pillow with a soft thump.

"Fine. But only because I want to get out of here as soon as possible," I replied smarmily. He grinned at me and made a move to get off the bed. I grabbed his wrist and he turned to me.

"You don't have to move. It's much easier for me to talk to you when you're sitting right next to me," I explained. He grabbed my hand and relaxed back onto the bed.

"Okay, but you have to at least try and sleep," he told me. I nodded and closed my eyes. The truth was I just didn't want him to move away from me. It was so comforting to feel him right beside me, to know he was there.

"Chrono, will you tell me one of your stories?" I asked, my voice soft as I began to drift to sleep.

"Which one?"

"The thunderbird story. You remember, that one you told Joshua and I when we were young."

"Yes," he whispered. He told his story, his voice soft and soothing. His tone was gentle and his natural story telling ability began to put me to sleep. I smiled as he spoke, gripping every word he uttered. As he spoke, my mind drifted away and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

"Don't wake Rosette. Calm down, Azmaria. She's doing fine. Now, what exactly did you hear?" I heard Chrono urgently whisper as I woke up. My eyelids were heavy and stayed shut even though I tried to open them. I strained my ears to listen to what was happening. His voice sounded as though it was coming from the other end of the room. At the door perhaps, talking to Azmaria. I heard her choke on a sob as she repeated what she had said before, what I had missed.

"They- they said she'd gotten worse. Much worse. And that they aren't sure if she's going to-" she was cut off by a huge sob. My stomach dropped as I realized what Azmaria was about to say. _They aren't sure if I'm going to recover._

"Everything's alright, Az. Rosette is doing fine. They're just rumors, okay? If you hear anything else, please tell me."

"May I at least see her? Just a peek?" I heard Az ask, her voice cracking. There was a moment of silence, probably Chrono stepping aside to let her look in.

"She looks so pale," I heard Azmaria remark.

"I know. And she has a rising fever. She's been asleep since noon yesterday."

"Oh, Rosette," Azmaria sobbed. I vaguely heard them exchange a few whispered words than the door shut. My mind was beginning to fade into sleep again as I heard Chrono's footfalls approach my bed. The chair creaked as he sat down and I felt his cool hand rest on my forehead. There was the quiet sound of trickling water and I felt a damp cloth settle where his hand had just been.

"Chrono," I managed to murmur before I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke up my eyes fluttered open instantly. The ceiling was lit with natural light from the sun and I could feel its warmth on my face. I felt different; I felt worse. My body ached all over and it hurt my head to even think. Every breath was nothing more than a fragile wheeze that barely filled my lungs. I had a chill that was buried deep in my bones and wouldn't leave, even under the many blankets that had been stacked on top of me. Though I'm sure I hadn't eaten in quite a while, my stomach felt full, even a little queasy. I turned my head just a fraction and stopped as my neck began to ache. A mix between a gasp and groan escaped my throat. Chrono, who was in the same place he'd been since I'd gotten sick, saw my pained expression and panicked.

"Rosette! You're awake. How do you feel?" he anxiously asked.

"Nifty," I groaned sarcastically. He gave me a small smile and a relieved sigh.

"Sorry. The doctors were suppose to come with some medicine but they haven't returned yet," he explained as he took the washcloth, which I hadn't even noticed, off my forehead and dipped it into a basin on the bedside table. He wrung it out and placed it back on my head. The cool water dripped down my face and cleared my head from the groggy fog it was in.

"Help me sit up," I muttered. Chrono frowned at me.

"Rosette, I'm not so sure-"

"Don't be a Mrs. Grundy. Just help me up," I cut in, already trying to push myself up on my own. I had one hand pushing the washcloth against my head and the other as support. I tried to keep the discomfort and pain that was racing through my arm off my face. Chrono sighed and put one hand on my shoulder and the other around my back. He gently supported me as I sat up. Carefully, as if afraid I'd break, he set me against the headboard and gave me an uneasy glance.

"I'm fine, really," I said with a smile.

"No, your not," he replied with a shake of his head. I stuck out my tongue at him and in that same instant the door burst open. We spun quick enough to get whiplash and found Azmaria standing there, out of breath and very frightened. She looked at me with disbelief for a good moment before tears began to trickle down her face.

"Rosette," she sobbed. Without any warning she was dashing across the room towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. The washcloth dropped out of my hands as I returned her hug. Chrono and I exchanged worried glances.

"Azmaria, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"The-the rumors! Everyone, they- they said… they said you'd died!" Azmaria cried, "I was so worried!" Chrono and I stared at each other in shock. I gently pushed Azmaria away so I could see her face.

"Az, who told you this?" I asked urgently. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I just heard someone talking about it as I went to go see Sister Kate. The second I heard I came straight here!"

"So you have no idea who it was?"

"No, I-" She was cut off as a loud crumbling sound entered the room. Azmaria let out a startled scream and leapt into my arms, a rough movement that caused my head to throb. That, however, was currently the least of my worries. I stared in shock at the freshly gaping hole in the hospital room wall. The brick was strewn across the floor and standing just inside that large hole was-

"A devil," Chrono angrily muttered beside me. It was a glossy and black, with shinning red eyes, and one horn on either side of its head. Its tail twisted behind it as it glared at us. Under its clawed hand was pinned an unconscious girl with long red hair. A girl I'd only met a few times before, but her face was unforgettable.

"Satella!" I exclaimed. She twitched at the sound of her name and raised her head slightly.

"Ro…sette?" she murmured. I scowled at the devil. Gently but urgently, I pushed Azmaria to the side as I slowly reached for my gun that Chrono had left on the bedside table. In a flash, I had it pointed at the devil's head and a loud crack filled the air as I fired it. Azmaria let out another frightened shriek as the gun went off. The devil's eyes widened as the bullet pierced his forehead. The air was thick with anticipation as I waited for the devil to shatter into dust. Only… nothing happened. The devil didn't even let out a furious howl; he just continued to stare at me with his glowing, unblinking eyes. With an agitated grunt I fired another bullet straight through the creature's skull. There was still no reaction. Now I was really mad! With an angry holler I fired a full round of bullets at the creature. Not a single bullet even made him flinch.

"What's going on?" I grumbled. Just as my question flew into the air a joyous laugh echoed around us. I felt Azmaria cringe closer to me as we all recognized the voice and the form that entered through the hole in the wall. He stood at the end of the room, a smug grin on his face, and pushed his glasses farther up his nose as he took in our disbelieving faces.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Rosette Christopher?" Aion said all to happily. I glared at him, my entire body tensing as I watched him smile at me.

"You don't appear to be doing so well. You really ought to take better care of yourself, Rosette," he smugly told me, his tone hinting at the fact that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Aion, is this your doing?" Chrono growled beside me. I could feel the angry energy rolling off of him; his hate for Aion was too strong to be contained. I turned my gun on Aion.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, completely negating Chrono's question. Aion let out an overly happy chuckle and decided to ignore my question.

"I did decide it would be far easier to take the apostle when your contractor's sick. After all, what can you do really do, Chrono, without your power?" Aion taunted. I saw Chrono flinch beside me, but his voice stayed strong.

"What did you do to Rosette?!" he demanded. Aion continue to smirk at us, not a hint of guilt on his face.

"Don't worry about me. What I want to know is where he put my little brother!" I replied coldly.

"Just what I'd expect from Rosette Christopher, the martyr. How kind you are to worry about your brother in the face of death!" Aion complimented, though when he complimented someone it wasn't something to be proud of.

"And what makes you think I'm going to die?" I asked.

"Tsk tsk. Were you not paying attention? Those rumors I've been spreading aren't just rumors you know. They're so much more than just gossip. However, you will probably die before you find out what exactly it all means," he said nonchalantly. I grimaced as his words sent physical pain through my body. Just what control did he have over my life?

"What are you saying?" Chrono inquired cautiously. I glanced at him in the corner of my eye. He seemed to be catching on to something.

"That'd ruin all the fun!" Aion answered. Chrono's glare deepened, though his eyes now seemed calculating and distracted, as if he was trying to piece together all of Aion's cryptic words.

"Enough talk," I broke in, raising my gun so it was pointed at Aion's heart, "Where did you take my brother?"

"But wouldn't you rather come visit him yourself? I can take you with me, to go and see him," he replied, his voice honey coated and sweet.

"JUST ANSWER ME! Where is Joshua?!" I screamed at him just as an explosion sounded. I jumped in surprise and saw that Satella's stone Giant had manifested outside the hole of my room. But he was not who the explosion had come from. Accompanying her giant was a large group of the convent's militia. Aion glared at them as another round of bullets sounded. The black devil next to Aion was peppered with fire and quickly dissolved into the air. Aion moved at an inhuman pace and jumped out of the hole in the wall, vanishing into the outside. I carefully pushed myself forward more. I winced as the straightening of my muscles caused an ache to shoot through me. It was an ache strong enough to petrify a person, but I ignored it as best I could and pushed my blanket's aside. I twisted my feet over the edge of my bed and was about to leap onto the ground when Chrono put his hands on my arms, keeping me from moving any farther towards standing. I took my eyes off the hole Aion had left through and faced Chrono. My anger quickly turned to guilt as I took in the panicked expression all over his face.

"Rosette, stop! You're not well enough to fight him!" he whispered at me in a harsh voice.

"But Chrono-!"

"Rosette, you can't fight him as you are." I sat back onto the bed and clutched my life clock.

"But you can," I whispered. Chrono winced at my words and moved his hand of my arm and over my hand.

"No, Rosette. Not when you're this sick. Besides, he's long gone." I knew he was right. Besides, I could slowly begin to feel all the pain coming back, ten times more powerful than it had been before. I squeezed his shoulder as the pain in my chest increased. My eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the pain of my sickness. It had spiked suddenly and in the surprise my gun clattered to the floor. I could distantly hear Azmaria behind me, clutching my back and begging me to be all right. I could still feel Chrono's strong hands, one tightly around my arm and the other over my hand. I could also just make out the sound of bullets faintly firing. I felt my breathing begin to shallow and I sucked in as much air as I could in one great breath. My head became clear for a moment and I glanced to where Satella had been. I expected to see her limp body still lying on the floor, but to my surprise both her gem monster and her had disappeared. My clarity lifted and my head began to burn and ache. I was lost in pain. All I felt was aches and fire, all I heard was ringing and screaming, and all I saw was blurry images of the world around me. It occurred to me that perhaps the screaming I heard was my own and just maybe the world was blurry because I was crying, but that thought was soon buried and lost in the agony that enveloped my existence. After a few moments I became tired of fighting and simply gave in. The pain was just too much, and I collapsed. I vaguely felt a relief of pain where I was touched as someone wrapped their arms around me. It seemed as if only in those spots was I free of the aches that were slowly destroying me. I heard the screaming stop and my blurry eyes became a little clearer. I became aware of the fact that Chrono was holding me tightly against him, my head was on his shoulder and his was on mine. His arms held me close to him and where he touched me I felt relief. In a frazzled state of mind, I hugged him back and laid my head on his shoulder. Though the pain still continued to tear me apart, I barely felt it as Chrono held me. Whether that had something to do with my illness or just because he was Chrono, I'm not sure. As the pain numbed I realized I was exhausted from fighting off sickness.

"Chrono, I think I'm falling asleep," I muttered brainlessly into his shoulder. I heard him give a stressed laugh right next to my ear.

"Then you should sleep," he told me. I nodded my head, but it was such a small and weak movement it hardly looked like I had moved. And just like that, I fell back to sleep.

I opened my eyes and awoke to all the pain again. I gasped for breath, as though I had just broken through the surface of a lake. I squeezed my eyes shut again, trying to deny that I had just woken up.

"Rosette?" Chrono whispered, his tone hopeful.

"Yah?" I managed to gasp out. My voice was hardly there, nothing more than a soft breath.

"You're awake?" He sounded overjoyed and I felt his hand grab my wrist, as if trying to keep me from slipping back to sleep.

"Yes," I moaned, still not opening my eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"No," I answered honestly. I felt his hand tighten on my wrist and could picture his worried face in my head. I instantly felt guilty and wished I'd lied.

"Do you know why I'm sick?" I asked in desperation to change the topic.

"I… think so." But Chrono sounded uncertain and a little uncomfortable.

"What is it that's making me sick then?"

"It's a type of symptom that some devils are able to use. They camouflage themselves as a human and corrupt those around them. One must have affected you on our mission," he explained.

"Or here at the convent," I murmured.

"Perhaps, but that seems unlikely since they'd easily get caught with so many exorcists."

"I don't know about that," I said and gave a harsh chuckle as I thought of Aion's visit and how useless I'd been. He'd been right there and I wasn't able to do a thing.

"That wasn't your fault, Rosette," Chrono whispered, tapping into my thoughts. I would have snorted if I'd had enough breath. Or enough pain tolerance left. Instead I decided to change the topic again.

"So now that we know the cause can we find a cure?" I asked desperately. My body couldn't take much more of this. It felt like my very being was slowly being ripped to pieces. My face scrunched together even more as a sudden pain shot through my chest. Its intensity was stronger than the rest of the aches I felt and it left me feeling like I'd gotten the wind knocked out of my lungs.

"I think I know a way to cure you," he said very quietly. My pain seemed to numb already in anticipation. A cure? I'd finally be able to escape this world of agony?

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Promise you won't hit me?" he asked. What did he mean by that?

"Probably," was the best reply I could offer. I heard him move slightly beside me, his hand still on my wrist. His grip softened so that it was hardly there. In the next instant I felt, distantly through the pain, something soft touch my lips. A kiss? It lasted only a second and I soon felt the same soft touch on my forehead. As his lips touched my head my headache began to clear up. It took me a moment to realize that his kiss on my lips had also taken away all the pain and weakness in my lungs. Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up. It was gone, all of it. The aches and ringing, the short of breath and the foggy mind. My eyes didn't blur with dots or tears as I took in the room around me. I'd been moved, due to the gaping hole in my last room, but it had the exact same layout. I stared at the wall across from me, trying to build up the courage to face Chrono.

"That seemed… rather easy, actually," I muttered. Then I turned to him and smiled.

"You should've kissed me sooner," I joked. He seemed momentarily surprised by my reaction, but he then gave me a relieved smile.

"You're okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yup! I feel Jake!" I replied. As soon as he absorbed those words he grabbed me to him. He was standing beside me, and my face landed against his chest. I felt his head rest on top of mine as he spoke.

"I was so worried," he breathed. I hugged him back, making sure he understood that it was alright now. I was better and everything was going to be okay.

"You looked like you were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. I felt so useless. You were so close to me and yet I couldn't help you." His voice shook slightly as he spoke, as if he was recovering from the shock of all that had happened.

"Chrono, _you_ saved me. Thank you," I comforted. He pressed me tighter against him and I closed my eyes, allowing myself to become completely engulfed by Chrono.

"I was so scared," he whispered into my hair.

"But it's all okay now," I murmured back. We stayed like that for a long moment; a moment I wished would last forever. But time continues to tick (and I know that better than anyone) and we still had no clue where the devil that had caused my illness was. Regretfully, I pulled myself away. Chrono's hands stayed on my upper arms, as though he was afraid that if he let go it would all happen again. I smiled at him and gently put my hand on his cheek. He gave me a small smile in response.

"So what do you say we go find that devil and make him pay?" I asked menacingly. Chrono's smile grew to its full potential, which had been my hope.

"I say that sounds like an excellent idea."

A few moments later, Chrono and I were racing through the convent to find the Elder. As we went we took in all the damage that Aion had done to the building. His sudden attack had left several walls blown in. Thankfully, it appeared they were all on the infirmary's side, where only I had been. As we ran I dumped all my questions on Chrono.

"Where's Azmaria?" I asked over my shoulder.

"She was taken back to her room after the attack yesterday," he called up to me.

"She's alright?"

"Yes. She's a little startled by everything that's happened, but she'll be fine soon."

"And Aion?"

"He got away," Chrono said with a sigh. I gritted my teeth. We made it into the courtyard. Only a little ways more until we reached the Elder's workshop.

"And why did your kiss cure me?" I asked quietly. I felt my face burn a little as I brought it up.

"Because I'm a devil too. I was able to remove the poison that caused the sickness," he answered, his voice soft, though because of the running or embarrassment I wasn't sure. And with that we burst through the Elder's door, both of us stopped just inside and hunched over, gasping for breath.

"Rosette! Chrono! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be-" I held up a hand before the Elder could finish.

"I'm better now," I explained as I straightened and gave him a mischievous grin, "I'm gonna give that devil some pay back for what he's done. So I need a devil detector." The Elder's eyebrows raised and a devious smile spread across his face.

"I may just have one of those handy," he mused. I stepped farther into his workspace and followed him to a cupboard in the corner of the room. Chrono followed silently behind me. The Elder held out a large ring to Chrono.

"Here, you should wear this so we don't accidentally pick you up on the radar," he explained. Chrono nodded and slipped the large hoop onto his wrist. Chrono and I watched in awe as it gave a small click and automatically adjusted to the size of his wrist. Next the Elder held out a black object the size, shape, and weight (I found out as I took it from him) of a brick. It's weight surprised me and I nearly dropped it. Chrono reached out and put his hands under mine to keep it, and me, from falling.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I straightened up.

"This is the newest devil locator I've got. Just push this red button here to turn it on and it will analyze the area and tell you where the nearest devil is! The bracelet Chrono is wearing has a special metal compound in it that keeps the radar from detecting him."

"Thanks, Elder!" I said as I began to rush out the door again.

"Good luck," the Elder called as we dashed out of his building.

"Alright, so we push the big red button and wait. Sounds easy enough," I stated as I pushed the red button on the top of the black brick. The screen blipped to life and a lined grid was barely visible. As Chrono and I watched a single green light appeared in the top right corner of the screen.

"A devil!" I cried.

"But where exactly is it?" Chrono asked. I shrugged.

"Let's just walk in the direction of the dot. I'm sure we'll run into it soon enough." I grabbed Chrono's hand and started running in the direction of the blinking light. We went back inside the convent and got several surprised and disapproving looks as we ran through the halls. We raced through the infirmary and across the convent to the church. We stopped at the large wooden doors and studied the devil locator.

"According to the device, the devil should be in the church!" I proclaimed. Chrono and I released hands and worked together to push open the sturdy doors. The church was filled with light from the bright sun outside. I quietly handed Chrono the detector and unclipped my gun as a dark figure at the front of the church turned to face us. She appeared to be a nun, however I didn't recognize her from the convent. I pointed my gun straight at her as my voice echoed through the church.

"Who are you?" The girl smiled at me in reply. I crept a step closer.

"Are you the devil that tried to kill me? Are you a colleague of Aion's?" The girl's lips parted and I anticipated a reply but all that came out of her mouth was a small laugh.

"Answer me or I'll shoot!" I called, my anger rising. She was wasting my time and I just wanted to get this over with. The nun began to approach me in a casual saunter.

"Always impatient, aren't you, Sister Rosette?" she hissed. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" I warned. She let out another cackle.

"You wouldn't shoot. You're too desperate to find Aion. That's why you're here, isn't it? To ask me about Aion?"

"Then tell us where he is," Chrono spoke up from behind me. The nun's attention turned away from me and to my partner. She gave a disgusted snort as she eyed him.

"And you brought that traitor with you of course." She turned her gaze back to me.

"I'm afraid I won't be telling you a thing, Sister," she said and launched herself at lightning speed towards the open doors. She screamed in aggravation as she collided with a crucifix barrier. I smirked; Chrono had set it up as I distracted her, just as we'd planned.

"Actually, I think you will be," I told her as I pointed my gun at her. She spun to face me and I had to cover my surprise. Her eyes were glowing bright red and her skin was scratched and falling limp off of her face exposing shining metal underneath.

"Weak human! You will get nothing from me!" she sneered and I watched as her human form ripped to pieces as her true self emerged. Before me stood a girl with frighteningly sharp teeth and glimmering red eyes. He hair was long and black and fell behind her in a long ponytail. Her tan and heart shaped face were framed with metal that traced down her neck and across her arms and past her hands creating long, metal whips.

"Release the barrier and you will be spared," she demanded, her voice echoing.

"Not until I get my answer! Where is Aion?!" I hollered at her.

"You will die without ever knowing!" she proclaimed as she launched herself at me. Her whips flew towards me and I dove out of the way. I raised my gun and fired at her. My bullet grazed her arm, but it was not enough to affect her. She was right, I needed her alive. I had to know where Aion was hiding and her corpse wouldn't be able to tell me. I ducked between two pews and almost collided with Chrono who was sitting there also.

"Sh!" Chrono warned, putting his finger in front of his mouth. I nodded.

"You can't hide from me, human!" the devil girl cried as there was a monstrous thud.

"Any ideas," I asked, looking around the pew at the devil. She was knocking over pews in the back of the church with her long whips, now sparking with electricity. I ducked my head back into hiding and turned to Chrono. He still held the devil locator in his hand and I got an idea.

"Chrono, give me that!" I whispered as I ripped it from his hands.

"Um, sure," he muttered, startled, after I'd already taken it away. I jumped out of the pew, the locator held firmly in my hand.

"Hey, dumb Dora! I'm over here!" I yelled. She turned her head, a coy smile on her face.

"You fool. This is the end of the line for you," she said as she charged at me yet again.

"I don't think so!" I replied as I chucked the locator with all my might. It flew across the empty space between us and landed, with a satisfying thud, into her face.

"Bull's eye," I whispered as she stumbled backwards. The locator fell off her face and shattered against the paved ground. The devil's face was red and blood dripped from her flattened nose. However, the attack didn't have the effect I'd been hoping for. Instead of dropping unconscious to the floor, as I'd hoped she would, she let out an angry yell.

"You bitch!" she cried as she charged at me again, this time with her twisting and sparking whips. I backed away, my feet stumbling over each other. I tripped over them and fell to the cement floor. My gun clattered against the floor just out of my reach.

"Rosette!" I heard Chrono cry. I closed my eyes waited for the electric sting of the devil's whips but instead of feeling pain I heard it. My eyes flew open at the sound of Chrono's screams and I turned my head to see him being suspended in the air by the two whips that had chased me.

"Chrono!" I cried. I stood up and grabbed hold of one of the whips in an attempt to free Chrono but jumped back as the shock burned my hand. I gritted my teeth and used both my hands. They closed tightly around the whip and pulled. My hands burned and the electric current was slowly growing. The devil let out a loud, victorious laugh.

"How sweet! The human will die trying to save her dog," she called out. Tears were spilling out of my eyes as I desperately tried to free Chrono from the devil's cobra-like grip on him. It was useless to try and pull him free, but what else could I do? Then I suddenly remembered my weapon. I flew away from the whips and dove to the ground, grabbing my gun that had skittered across the floor when I'd fallen. I pointed it at the devil's heart.

"Let him go or I'll kill you!" I shouted, tears still falling down my face. The devil girl laughed at me.

"You don't have the guts, Sister! You need the information I have. You wouldn't kill me!" She cackled and I was forced to watched her tighten her grip on Chrono. His screams became louder and I couldn't stand it any longer. I fired my gun. I watched as the devil girl's eyes bulged in surprise. She dropped Chrono and I lunged to the side to catch him. The impact from his fall sent us both to the ground. I laid Chrono's head on my lap as I watched the devil's body begin to disappear into ash. She screamed until she had no throat left to scream from. I stroked the top of Chrono's head listening to his breath that was quiet and weak, hardly even there. He was in awful shape.

"Chrono?" I croaked out through my tears. He laid there, silent and unresponsive.

"Chrono, if you can hear me answer me! Do something so I know you're okay," I begged. He still didn't reply and panic surged through me. I grabbed my life clock that always hung from my neck.

"You'll be better in a jiffy, I promise," I whispered to him, giving his head a final stroke as I undid the seal. Chrono laid still for a moment, then suddenly let out a yell as he transformed into his true form. He was suddenly on his feet in front of me, much taller and very different from his other form. He gulped in a huge breath of air then looked down at me anxiously.

"That's enough, Rosette. I'm fine," he said, kneeling in front of me. I nodded and closed the seal again. I wiped my tears away with my arm and gave him a big smile.

"We killed it," I said, though he'd obviously already known that. He smiled back at me.

"_You_ killed it," he corrected. He stood up and waited for me to do the same. I sheepishly looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," I mumbled. He laughed and held his hand out to me.

"Come on, I'll help you," he said. I looked up and gave him a serious face that, due to my happiness, wasn't very serious at all.

"Its not funny," I told him as I took his hand. He pulled me up and I wrapped my arm over his shoulder. He put his arm on my waist and grinned at me.

"Right, sorry. Its not funny, its just so… you," he said. I lightly punched him in the cheek with my free hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. We both started laughing as we hobbled out of the church. However, our laughter stopped the second we were outside. We froze just beyond the doors as we took in the crowd that had gathered.

"Uh, hi guys," I called, trying to sound happy to see them all.

"Rosette, what happened?!" Azmaria cried as she broke through the crowd. She came to my other side and pulled my free arm over her shoulder.

"There was a devil that needed to be taken care of. It had invaded the convent grounds and we found it and exterminated it," I explai-ned as though it was no big deal.

"A devil made it into the convent?" someone cried.

"And what happened to your foot?" Azmaria asked.

"I fell and I think I twisted it," I explained.

"She needs to see the doctor," Chrono cut in. Azmaria nodded and the three of us pushed through the crowd that was now entering the church.

"Sister Kate wants me to write an apology to the council as well as to the parishioners, donators, and pretty much every other big cheese in the church! All while I'm sitting here in my room with a sprained ankle!" I complained. Chrono, whose hair I was currently braiding, let out a chuckle. I yanked his hair and he stifled his laughter.

"What else are you going to do while you recover, Rosette? It's not that big of a deal," he said.

"And we'll keep you company," Azmaria reminded me. I smiled at her then turned back to Chrono's hair. I tied the bow and patted the top of his head.

"You're done," I said.

"Thanks," he said as he turned around so that he was facing Azmaria and I.

"I have an idea! We can teach Chrono to braid, too, Rosette!" Azmaria cried happily. Chrono's glanced at me, his eyes begging me to defend him. I grinned cruelly at him.

"That's a great idea, Azmaria! I'll have plenty of time to teach him while my foot recovers," I said deviously.

"You're a real pill when you're injured," Chrono muttered.

"Oh! I have another idea! Rosette, you can write your papers while Chrono braids your hair!" Azmaria cheered. I turned to her.

"Huh?!" I cried out. I heard Chrono giggle next to me and I turned to him.

"Sounds like a good plan, Az!" he said. I glared at him and smacked him over the head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Like hell you're braiding my hair!" I hollered.

"Rosette! It was my idea! Don't get mad at Chrono!" Azmaria cried as she tugged me away from Chrono. Just then the door opened and the last person I wanted to see walked into the room.

"Goodness! Are you picking fights, again Rosette?" Satella asked.

"You! What are you doing here?" I roared.

"I simply heard you'd gotten hurt and I thought I'd pay a friendly visit," she explained.

"Miss Satella!" Azmaria beamed at the woman. I glared at Satella and would've leapt off the bed and straight at her if Chrono hadn't grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Get out of my room!" I hollered.

"Calm down Rosette!" he cried as I tried to tug away from him.

"Let me go, Chrono! Its time I settled things with this stuck up, rube!"

"Who are you calling a rube?! I'll have you know I came here out of the goodness of my heart!" Satella sneered.

"That's it! I'm gonna send you flying!" I howled.

"Rosette!" Chrono moaned, pulling me away from the edge of my bed. In our scuffle my injured foot whacked into the footboard. I cried out in pain and then was still.

"Rosette?! Are you alright?" Chrono called as he let go of me. I gave a nod as the pain began to recede.

"Chrono, help me over to my typewriter. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away," I muttered. I heard Chrono sigh next to me, but he helped me to my desk and Azmaria carried my chair, the one she had been sitting on, back to the corner so I could sit on it. Azmaria and Satella sat on my bed while Chrono leaned against the wall next to me. I glanced over at him.

"Don't even think about braiding my hair," I told him coldly. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"I won't, I won't!" he promised. I smiled at him and let out a small laugh and he smiled back. He always knew when I was joking. In truth, I really wouldn't mind it if Chrono braided my hair. I'd probably even like it. Maybe later, after Satella had left and Azmaria went to her practice, I'd ask him to braid it for me as I typed. Azmaria's idea wasn't a bad one, it was just one that would have been awkward to agree to. I had thought before that Chrono and I were close, but after all that had happened the past few days I felt as though we were even closer. And I like to think that Chrono didn't stay with me simply because he felt he had to. I like to think that Chrono didn't kiss me just because he felt he needed to. In my mind and heart I like to believe that Chrono did those things because he cares about me as much as I care about him. I knew that I'd literally be spending the rest of my life with him, and I didn't regret it in the slightest. After all that had happened, I like to think that he feels he won't regret it either. That's why I'm hoping he will braid my hair for me later. Not because he has to, but because he wants to. I braid his hair because I want to; because he'll let me. It takes trust to let someone play with your hair, especially when braiding it. And though I may hope all these things, they don't seem like such distant wishes anymore. I glanced at Chrono in the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me, presumably unaware of everything I was thinking. I flexed my fingers and turned back to my typewriter.

"This could take me all night," I said to no one in particular. I saw Chrono smile in my peripheral vision.

"I'll stay and keep you company," he said. With a content smile, I began to type my apologies.


End file.
